Coffee & Tv
by Kreutzer
Summary: Hay memorias, hay sabores y olores, un regusto amargo pero agradable de un liquido humeante y negro… Una patada en la costillas (y duele como las lágrimas que se derraman por la mejilla de sus orbes-universo) (…) y atrás una tele parloteando sin sentido. Los recuerdos no se pueden borrar así como así, solo se esconden, detrás de un café y una televisión. (30vicios LJ) [Spoilers]
1. 01 Inicio

Disclaimer: Todo a Ishida Usui.  
  
Nota: Tabla Básica- 30vicios. [LiveJournal]

Tema: #01 – Inicio.

Género: Drama/Terror.

* * *

La Tragedia

_Prologo:_  
Nightmare.

Todo parece tan irreal, es que no se siente como si fuera él. No puede ser que esto le suceda a él, no es posible, no es racional.

Nunca ha hecho nada malo, siempre ha tratado de vivir por sí mismo sin molestar a nadie, e incluso ha seguido el ejemplo de _aquella persona_. No se merece eso, no es justo pensar que algo tan terrible le pueda pasar a una persona como él.

**No es lógico,** es impensable e imposible ¿Cómo pudo suceder algo como eso? Pensaba haber escuchado, u oído, que algo como eso era absurdo. Como alguna clase de chiste, claro, ¡una broma asesina! ¿De eso se trataba? Un tipo de broma pesada en la que ha caído por ingenuo.  
Entonces ríe eufórico, y escucha su risa rebotar por las paredes vacías de la casa. Alguien allá arriba debía estar pasándosela bien, observándolo como se sume en su locura.

En realidad no tenía gracia. No quería reír, más bien quería llorar. Y así como comenzó a reírse, un torrente de lágrimas enfurecidas se escurrió por sus ojos, se dejó caer en el piso para abrazarse en busca de un poco de consuelo. Reía y lloraba al mismo tiempo, no tenía el control de sus emociones (, no es como si tampoco intentara recobrarlo).

Y cada que la manecilla del reloj hacía _"tic" _sentía como el mundo, su mundo, y la realidad se escocía de a poco, como una vela consumida por el fuego. Y cada que la manecilla hacía _"tac", _ todo perdía sentido y se sumía bajo un monstruo. Un ojo negro y de pupila escarlata.

Lo observaba, _aquello_ lo observaba con su infinita mirada gélida, impávida y carente de emociones. Y podía ver cómo el no-viento (, porque no podía sentir la brisa fresca,) hacía que los cabello blancos, de apariencia casi muerta, se revuelvan y se ericen en un ciclo reiterativo. Y negaba, reprobando sus actos, como decepcionado.

¿A caso era él la deidad que le había gastado la broma? Entonces ¿por qué le miraba de esa manera tan despectiva? ¿A caso esperaba otra reacción por parte de él?  
La ira le hacía hervir las venas y apretar los dientes hasta que duela. Porque si _eso_ se creía capaz de mirarlo así, al menos que tenga un poco de clemencia y muestre su cara. No lo podía ver, tenía una clase de mascara y el resto de sus facciones cubiertas por algo, no sabía cómo definirlo.  
¿Quién se creía para especular alguna reacción, para mirarlo de esa manera, para hacerle pasar por eso?

Entonces esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, se lanzó hacia él con una velocidad y fuerza que no reconoció como propias. Y cuando estuvo a punto de destrozarlo con… _con sus garras_ se esfumó, y cayó de bruces al cemento. Ya no estaba en casa, en algún momento había salido a la ciudad… Sin embargo, _aquello_… se desvaneció, como una ilusión, como un sueño…

¡Un sueño!  
De pronto todo comenzó a esclarecer, el sentido comenzó a tomar forma. Se sentía estúpido, ¿cómo no lo había pensado? _Ahí estaba lo gracioso._  
Se trataba no de una broma, si no de un sueño —o una pesadilla, en su opinión. ¡Claro que nada tenía sentido!, ninguno de sus sueños lo tenía. _Ahora tenía que despertar_, luego… alguien se reiría con él y de él.  
Empero, como un colmo, no pudo despertar. Por más que abriera y cerrara los ojos, por más que se pellizcara, golpeara, pataleara, desgarrara… No despertaba.

Y como una cascada de agua congelada, que de repente caía sobre su cálido cuerpo, la realidad le cayó encima. No se trataba de una broma, no se trataba de un sueño, y ni si quiera de una pesadilla. _Esto era real._  
Y pronto recordó el gusto repulsivo de la comida, como el pan sabía a esponja vieja, seca y pastosa, o las verduras sabían como un ponzoño nauseabundo, o incluso las tan amadas hamburguesas, la carne sabía podrida y gomosa. No podía pensar en algo más desagradable que la textura de la carne.

[**GOLUP, GOLUP**]  
Su estómago se revolvió como una fiera dentro de él. Gritaba, no, aullaba de hambre. Casi podía sentir como si algo iba a salir expulsado de su interior, a posar sus manos en sus labios y abrir su boca para finalmente salir al exterior.  
Sin embargo en todo lo que podía pensar era en saciar el hambre. Tenía tanta hambre como nunca había tenido en años. Lo estaba carcomiendo, no podía dejar de buscar algo de comida.  
¿Pero en el medio de las calles? ¿Por qué él…

Un ruido captó su atención completamente, pudo distinguir dos figuras. Una más grande, robusta, llena de grasa (algo en su interior le dijo que buscara otra opción) parecía estar en una clase de conversación, una discusión tal vez, con otra figura más pequeña. Delgada, contoneada, con la grasa justa (y deliciosa).  
Si, deliciosa, su piernas torneadas y blancas descubiertas como una invitación a saborearlas. Una cintura fina y suave, con el interior relleno de órganos sanos. La delgadez justa de sus brazos, manos y dedos tan finos como largos, y el rostro de una muñeca, redondo y de facciones delicadas. _A ella si, a ella_.

No se percató hasta cuando la otra figura, el viejo con grasa demás, intentó apartarlo. Como si estuviese reclamando su propiedad.

— **¡NO ME TOQUES!**

— ¡TU OJO ES ASQUEROSO! —chilló con el rostro descompuesto en terror e ira. _¿Ojo? ¿Su ojo?_ — ¡Monstruo! —_ ¿Monstruo? Él… era… un monstruo._

A penas pudo caer en cuenta de los hechos cuando un rayo, no, una ráfaga. Y la mitad de la cabeza del viejo salió expelida, y minutos después el resto del cuerpo cayó laxo al suelo.

Hubo unos ojos; como un espejo de los propios, sin embargo paradójicamente eran diferentes. Enormes orbes brillantes, negras y con pupilas escarlata. Eran aterradores, como si con solo mirarte lo atraparan entre ellos, casi hipnóticos. Pensó por un momento que tenía unos ojos bellísimos, que eran como las piezas más preciadas de un rompecabezas único y todas las demás piezas se unían de una forma tal que solo hacía resaltar ese tipo de belleza sombría. Los pequeños y voluptuosos labios cereza, la piel de porcelana fría, las finas venas que rodeaban las orbes…  
Daba miedo, un miedo irracional e instintivo, le hacía querer huir, escapar, _correr_ hasta encerrarse en un lugar muy oscuro. Era como si una voz le imperara correr, contrariamente, al mismo tiempo otra voz, casi con la misma fuerza lo ataba a ese lugar… _A ese momento._

_Él intento, cerrar los ojos, huir, escapar, correr de ese lugar, de ese momento. Sin embargo, como si estuviese atado por una razón que había olvidado, él mismo había vuelto. _

Con esos mismos orbes clavados en él, mirándolo con odio (¿odio? ¿O era dolor? ¿O era desesperación? No… ¿qué era eso que escondía?) asesino, era cruel con sus golpes, casi como si no tuviera alma, obligándolo a tragar _eso_ que no quería en su boca. _Ella era un monstruo, él no lo era_ (¿_estássegurodeso_?).

¿Por qué habría querido volver con ella? ¿Qué era lo que estaba pensando cuando decidió quedarse? ¿Qué era eso que le ataba? ¿Era eso mismo que había visto en sus ojos?... ¿Qué fue lo que había visto en ese par de aterradores ojos de monstruo?

_Oh si…_

Y ahora que la podía ver bien, con esos orbes azul marino-rojo escarlata, y esa no-lagrima que se evapora por el borde de sus pestañas… Podía ver claramente esa _tristeza._

_Y abrió los ojos._

* * *

_N/A: ¿Review?_

Miau!~


	2. 24 Humillación

Disclaimer: Todo al Ishida Usui.

Nota: Tabla Básica- 30vicios [LiveJournal]

Tema: #24 – Humillación.

Género: Romance/Humor

* * *

La Tragedia

_Prologo:_ Sobre cómo ayudar al prójimo es dañino para la salud mental.

La política de Anteiku, y la que los distinguía de los demás distritos, era "Prestar ayuda a sus iguales". La regla era absoluta, e incluso podía llegar a sonar agradable. Sin embargo nada de esto la hacía una regla simple, si no que, por momentos —o sea siempre— la complicaba más de lo que ya era en sí misma. Más la gente de Anteiku siempre era fiel a los suyos; sin importar cuán jodida sea la situación, ellos siempre se ayudarían sin titubear, ni dudar...

Al menos eso creía Touka al ayudar a la pobre y nerviosa Roma a llevar esa pila de temblorosas tazas, Roma solo tenía que controlar sus extremidades por un momento y ella tendría la bandeja en las manos.

Claro que nunca la hubiera imaginado que por ser fiel a sus ideales terminaría calada hasta los huesos en café frio, exhibiendo su ropa interior como si estuviera haciendo _fanservice_ y con azúcar cayéndole como nieve en la cabeza.

Pero, como si esto fuera poco —y era como la frutillita del postre en que se había convertido—, cierta persona _("basura que se va y vuelve como le dé la gana a su inestable humor") _ apareció tras ella rescatándola, cual trágico héroe suicida, solo empeorando más la situación.

Ahora no solo era una clase frustrada de tiramisú, si no que era una clase frustrada de tiramisú con un crocante suelo de un mitad ghoul- mitad humano bañado en restos de café del suelo. (Podía imaginar a ese bastardo de Tsukiyama pronunciando _Bon Appetit_ a lo lejos)

Y para el colmo, el albino la miraba desde abajo con esa mirada gris inalterable, al parecer inconsciente de todo lo demás.

— ¿Estás bien, Touka-chan? —cuestionó manteniendo la mirada y un tono seco pero a la vez lleno de preocupación.

Por un segundo ella también fue inconsciente de todo, como si el mundo se esfumara. _Kaneki estaba ahí, estaba de vuelta y no parecía estar molesto con ella._ Pudo sentir como su corazón se estrujaba y se relajaba, como sus propias manos estaban aferradas a las ropas de su pecho, como su respiración rozaba contra los labios de él, y la poca distancia de sus impasibles ojos.

—A-a…Ajá—"_la he pasado (mucho) peor", _pensó sin poder contestar.

También fue consciente de que la sensación de estar congelada, ahora era más bien una calidez humedad, de alguna forma mientras caían Kaneki se las había arreglado para echarle encima su campera.  
Y el calor se acrecentó más, y el latido de su corazón, y sus manos, y su pecho (el de él), y sus labios, y sus ojos (los de ambos), y…

Todo acabó en el instante que:

— ¡Onee-san! ¡¿Estás bien?! —la siempre dulce y preocupada Hinami se abrió paso entre la gente. ¡La gente! Que murmuraba y acallaba risas… Y podía sentir la mirada burlona de Nishiki, y tal vez esa sensación punzante justo en la nuca era de Tsukiyama.

En un movimiento rápido la azabache se irguió.

— ¡Touka-san, le ruego me disculpe! —repetía sin tomar respiración.

—Tou…—un certero golpe en la boca del estómago fue proporcionado al mitad ghoul, con la bandeja.

— ¡Eres un imbécil!

Y luego con una elegancia digna de Kirishima Touka, le devolvió bruscamente la bandeja a Roma. (_Ahora que ella tenía encima todo, la chica no podía tener problemas.)_  
Y huyó —la sala de recreación— hacia lo más lejos posible enterrándose en el abrigo hacia la cocina.

_Tal vez la política de Anteiku podía ser absoluta, y eso. Pero la próxima miraría por si misma sin molestarse._

* * *

N/A= Estoy comenzando a resignarme y ya no insistir en que comenten. Hagan lo que quieran, pero tomen en cuenta que sus comentarios realmente son valiosos.

Miau!~


	3. 02 Lluvia

Disclaimer: Todo al Ishida Usui.

Nota: Tabla Básica- 30vicios [LiveJournal]

Tema: #02 – Lluvia.

Género: Drama/ Hurt Comfort

Advertencia: Escenas de violencia y spoilers desde el fina de TG hasta el último de TG:re

* * *

La Tragedia

_Prologo:__ "_Somos el perro que persigue su cola,  
el sol que sigue a la luna,  
el niño que quiere atrapar estrellas,  
y el gato que es curioso."

No había querido que las cosas terminaran de esa manera. Bueno, tal vez, debió saberlo en el instante justo que decidió meterse en problemas, tal vez si lo había hecho y, tal vez —y solo tal vez— lo había ignorado con tal de seguir con su plan.

En cuanto había escuchado a Nishio que él estaba vivo, no pensó en otra cosa que ir a verlo, aún a sabiendas de todo lo que eso conllevaba. Pero Yomo-san la convenció de que no fuera, y no es que la estaba tratando de manipular, sabía muy bien que cada palabra que él decía era cierta, por eso había aceptado bajo la promesa de que pronto harían algo.

Los días pasaron con una parsimonia agonizante, y ella debía convencerse a cada segundo de que estaba bien no hacer nada, a veces perdía la paciencia pero la recuperaba.  
Empero todo cambio aquella tarde, mientras atendía en la cafetería, cuando su fantasma se apareció tan nítido y real como el de sus compañeros. Y ella no pudo hacer más que actuar, mientras controlaba el temblor de su cuerpo y desastre en su cabeza. Sólo cuando se fue pudo estar consciente de algo: ya no podía aguantar más.

Estaba harta de no poder hacer nada, ya había tenido suficiente de esos tres años de fe ciega, de esa eterna esperanza que moría cada noche y revivía cada amanecer, estaba harta de mantenerse al borde de la situación haciendo oídos sordos como si fuera una inservible.  
Ya no podría simplemente quedarse a esperar, la impaciencia era un defecto que no pensaba en cambiar. Así que no lo pensó dos veces, iba a ir, iba a golpearlo y cuando reaccionara, lo arrastraría hasta ellos de vuelta y _no lo dejaría ir nunca._

Pero lo que no tuvo en cuenta fue lo que Nishio había dicho con tanto énfasis. Él Kaneki que habían visto por última vez, había desaparecido completamente y ni rastros habían quedado del Kaneki que alguna vez conocieron. Recién ahora entendía el significado de esas palabras.

Había sido tan estúpida, tan ilusa al no prestar la atención debida a las palabras. Sin embargo ella había decidido no escuchar, solo quería disfrutar de una buena noticia por un momento, que la buena noticia sea eso y nada más, sin peros... Solo quería que todo sea como antes ¿Qué tenía de malo desear ser feliz? ¿Qué tanto mal había hecho para merecer esto? _¿Qué hay de malo con querer vivir?_  
Tal vez ser un ghoul la condenaba desde el principio, tal vez por vivir de esa manera se debía pagar un precio. Pero eso era completamente injusto, ella no había elegido, ella no podía cambiar lo que era.

Esquivó un ataque de la quinque y sin si quiera poder poner el otro pie en el suelo, volvió a esquivar otro golpe más esta vez era del rinkaku. Esta vez tuvo que saltar por arriba de él, de lo contrario habría caído pues estaban peleando en una terraza.  
Sin pensarlo dos veces lo golpeó, con una fuerza considerable, en las costillas. Sin embargo no pareció afectarle en nada, había sido a penas una brisa y con una velocidad impresionante arremetió contra ella, su cuerpo salió despedido hacia el aire y solo paro cuando colisionó contra una pared. Una pared de polvo blanco se levantó y, sin prestarle atención al dolor y las heridas, volvió a erguirse.

Quería golpearlo, quería patearlo, quería insultarlo, quería gritarle, quería tirarse arriba de él, quería romperse, quería olvidar todo, quería que todo fuera como antes. Sus emociones era un espiral caótico, tan mezcladas y unidas que no podía reconocerlas, había tratado de mantenerse tan fuerte. Cuando estabas tan rota pero sigues, caminar manteniendo las piezas juntas solo se hace más difícil cada paso y llega un momento que no estás segura de poder aguantar, ni si quiera la brisa. Eso pensaba Touka, y ella no quería romperse otra vez, no estaba segura de poder volver a rearmarse, no quería a volver a perder piezas.

Cuando la bruma desapareció, ella estaba aún tratando de recomponerse _(y de tener bien aferradas todas sus piezas)_.Su respiración era errática, inspiraba su pecho se inflaba con impaciencia y, exhalaba como expulsando algo repulsivo.  
Lo divisó en frente suyo a unos cuantos metros, él no se movía parecía distante, perdido entre sus pensamiento o, más bien como si luchara. Bueno, en realidad si lo veías fijamente no parecía eso, se mantenía observándola sin más, pero ella no solo miraba lo tangible. ¿Qué es lo que sucedía con él? ¿Por qué ahora de repente se detenía de esa manera? ¿Qué es lo que pretendía?  
Como si no quisiera matarla, sus golpes eran realmente duros pero no mortales, ni si quiera lo suficientemente dolorosos. Y eso que tuvo mas de una oportunidad para eliminarla. Sin embargo cuando tenía esa oportunidad él parecía detenerse, como si se congelase en ese momento y la observaba por largos minutos, hasta que ella lo vuelva a atacar. _No lo entendía._

El clima se tornó espeso, húmedo y unas espesas nubes se aglomeraban entre ellas. _Nubes grises, cargadas de agua, pesada y a punto de soltar todo._

El pecho le ardía y el nudo en la garganta no la dejaba respirar, se mordía los labios tan fuerte que los hacía sangrar y apretaba los ojos para que esas lágrimas traicioneras no salgan de donde estaban. Agradeció traer la máscara, no podía dejar que la viese en ese estado.  
_No podía dejar que la viese en ese estado._ Debía tranquilizarse, si, eso mismo. En ese estado no hacía más que ser un saco de arena para golpear, un saco de arena conmocionado y con sus emociones descontroladas. Tenía que desecha todas esas estúpidas emociones, pensar de manera fría y calcular los próximos movimientos, por su bien, _por el bien de él_.

_No es Kaneki, no lo es nunca más._ El joven que la salvo en repetidas oportunidades, el joven con esa sonrisa triste y verdadera, el joven a quien ella odio con desasosiego por hacerle quererlo más de lo que podía admitir, el joven que dejo de mirarla como un monstruo… _Había desaparecido,_ todo lo que conocía de él ya no estaba. Kaneki Ken, el mitad humano- mitad ghoul, quien en un primer momento había sido ese niño en cuerpo de adulto y luego un niño roto que buscaba volver a recomponer sus piezas, quien hacía que su cuerpo y su mente se descontrolen con solo un estúpido llavero de conejo (que ni si quiera había tenido la decencia de dárselo por el mismo), ese idiota, esa basura en el que ella creía. _Había muerto._

Quien estaba parado frente suyo era una imitación bastante buena, pero no más que eso, _un embase igual pero sin el mismo contenido._ No era él, él no podría lastimarla, no intencionalmente. Pero él, la imitación, seguía parado ahí sin hacer nada, seguía observándola tan minuciosamente, como si estuviese tratando de reconocer a una cara que le sonaba conocida.

—Realmente no entiendo lo que haces—le dijo con voz ronca, sosteniendo su brazo herido.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos en un momento, podía ver las orbitas levemente fuera de su lugar, y las irises tan pequeñas que casi no podía distinguir sus pupilas. Fue un segundo, luego volvió a componer su rostro, _a ser el monstruo_.

Y entonces las nubes dejaron de aguantar tanta agua, y se derramaron ahí mismos. _La gota que daba comienzo a la tormenta, _como esa gota que hace rebalsar el vaso.

Olvidando todas sus heridas, corrió impulsada por una fuerza desconocida directamente hacia él. Desplegó su ukaku y comenzó a atacarlo con todo lo que tenía, también lo acompañaba con ataques de cuerpo a cuerpo. Y le gritaba, no estaba muy consciente de lo que le gritaba simplemente sabía que debía sacarlo.  
Por otra parte él parecía impactado y confuso, solo podía atinar a defenderse (y solo muy pocas veces atacaba), eso solo logro enfurecerla más.

— ¡¿Quién te crees que eres para usar ese disfraz?! —le grito mandando a volar su quinque— ¡¿A quién crees que engañas?! —, esquivo ese golpe por un centímetros, incluso ella pudo saber que si hubiera puesto la suficiente atención hubiera dado en el blanco— ¡Deja de una maldita vez de ser tan miedoso! —. Y entonces con la fuerza de un puñetazo en estómago, todo se derrumbó, fue muy consciente de que había abusado de su kagune y no le quedaban fuerzas para nada más.

De fondo sonó un trueno y la lluvia se transformó en diluvio, llovía como hace mucho no lo hacía, como si se lo hubiera guardado todo hasta ese momento. Como si su máscara se estuviese rompiendo… _La máscara._ Si, su máscara también se estaba rompiendo. Tenía la mitad de la cara descubierta, no le importó mucho, su cabello le tapaba el ojo.

En un último esfuerzo se abalanzo contra él, utilizando todo su peso y cayó de espaldas, él arriba suyo. El espasmo en la espalda la dejo sin aire, y por lo tanto, sin tiempo de reacción. Él tenía su rinkaku estirado y punzante, listo para atacarla, listo para terminarla.

_¿Así que así iba a terminar?_Pudo sentir la lluvia mojando sus piernas y brazos, las gotas que se derramaban por el cabello de él le caían en su máscara, en la mejilla y en su propio cabello. El olor a tierra mojada, la brisa fresca y limpia, una inquietante sensación de paz. Como si todo se escurriese en ese momento, algo que solo Kaneki podía hacer, algo que la obligaba a cerrar los ojos y hacerla sonreír.  
_Entonces estaba bien. _Ya no iba a luchar, a veces estaba bien descansar, dejarse ir, dejarse romper y no armarse. Inspiró profundamente sintiéndose libre del nudo, como si la tristeza se hiciera más liviana. Sencillamente no pensó mucho en el dolor venidero, no pensó en nada, solo en sentir esa paz.

Los recuerdos desgastados de su vida: la voz dulce de su padre mientras contaba historias para dormir, como un abrazo envolvente. Las peleas que tenían con Ayato siempre eran algo subidas de ton,o pero era su forma de demostrar amo. Los sonidos y olores de Anteiku, de color pardo y siempre haciéndose más claro a los costados, daban un sentimiento de familiaridad como siempre hubiera pertenecido ahí. La Hinami a la que disfrutaba de ver el mundo con tanta fascinación, tanta bondad, la que le asombraba cada libro que leía, cada kanji que aprendía. Yoriko su abrumadora preocupación, de sopa de miso (con sabor a agua de cloaca) y ramen (un guiso de riachuelo contaminado), pero siempre cálida como un baño caliente luego de estar afuera en invierno… Y las desteñida sonrisa de Kaneki, de pelo negro, de pelo blanco, daba igual, triste y sincera como una ironía. Inspiraba algo que te hacía querer seguir hacia adelante, como si no existiera detenerse a descansar, como si al final de ese camino te esperara un paraíso…

Volvió a tomar aire una vez más, sin abrir los ojos… _Y luego nada más._

* * *

N/A= Miau!~


	4. 18 Escaleras

Disclaimer: Todo al Ishida Usui.

Nota: Tabla Básica- 30vicios [LiveJournal]

Tema: #18 – Escaleras.

Género: Humor/ Romance (¿?)

* * *

La Tragedia

_Prologo:_ Stairway to heaven.

Kaneki Ken, posiblemente era el ser más puro e inocente del planeta, de hecho esas podían ser dos de las palabras que mejor lo podían definir. Kaneki tenía una gran capacidad para ver el lado bueno de las peores personas, incluso perdonarlas y entenderlas.  
Lo cual otras personas, sus amigos, no podían comprender. Había gente que no merecía ese trato, había gente simplemente perversa y probablemente por eso no terminaría bien. De hecho, nadie dudaba de que esas virtudes lo terminarían hundiendo, y como si fuese una ironía, serían las cuales lo terminarían corrompiendo...

…

Era tarde en Anteiku, así que después de cerrar lo único que quedaba era limpiar la tienda y acomodar las cosas en su lugar. Por eso Touka estaba ayudando a Kaneki a lavar la vajilla sucia, lo cual significaba que había sido amablemente amenazada con una reducción de salario por el jefe, lo cual eso significaba que Touka estaba ligeramente molesta, lo cual significaba mucho.

Kaneki supo al momento que no debía estorbarla, hablarle, ni mucho menos oponerse a una de sus ideas. Por lo tanto en cuanto ella impuso que se encargaría de guardar las tazas y platos limpios, él no dijo nada… Hasta que una escaleras se cruzaron en el camino.

— ¡Eh tú, imbécil! —clamó con su dulce y amena voz— ¿Terminaste con eso?

—Sí, solo me falta limpiar el último plato.

—Entonces, ¡ven a ayudarme!

El azabache suspiró con cansancio, dejando con cuidado los platos en el lavavajillas y cerrando el grifo. Seco las manos y preparándose mentalmente se giro.  
No pudo evitar hacer una mueca de sorpresa al ver a la chica subida en una tambaleante y peligrosa escaleras, acomodando en los estantes los trastos.

—Touka-chan ten cuidado con…

—Alcánzame el resto— interrumpió de manera tajeante.

—Pero... No crees que, tal vez sería mejor…—una gélida mirada fulminante le hizo tragar las palabras.

Y era la segunda vez que interrumpía, y no le hizo falta sumar dos más dos, no quería cavar su propia tumba. Así que obedeció procurando guardar silencio bajo cualquier circunstancia. Incluso cuando las escaleras oscilaron salvajemente, y todo quedo en manos de sus reflejos y velocidad. Todo fue en cuestiones de segundos, Kaneki lanzó el plato en la mesada, dio dos zancadas hasta posarse detrás de la escalera y volver a estabilizarla.

Por una segunda vez suspiró, escuchando a su vez el ahogado suspiro de terror-alivio de la chica y soltó las escaleras. Quiso preguntar si se encontraba bien, pero antes recordó el mal humor de la chica y se detuvo. Sin embargo no podía apartar el sentimiento de preocupación, y si no podía consultarle, al menos podría verificarlo con su propia mirada. Tan pronto como sus ojos se posaron en _su estructura_ una electricidad le recorrió la medula, entonces bajo la cabeza y se apartó abruptamente.

Touka lo miró desde arriba, tenía intenciones de agradecerle muy a pesar de su orgullo. Pero en cuanto posó la mirada en él, no entendió la actitud del muchacho, ¿le salvaba y luego se apartaba de nuevo?... Como si fuera una clase de monstruo.  
Frunció su ceño y con el tono más frió y cruel que tenía le ordenó que volviera con su trabajo.

—Si-si…—tartamudeó— Solo… Espera un momento… Ya vuelvo.

Y el joven se huyó espantado por la puerta… ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a ese idiota?  
No, ella no tenía que tener interés en eso. Si él la odiaba, entonces ella también lo odiaría.

Lo que no supo en ese momento es que Kaneki había huido directo al baño, completamente sonrojado, sintiendo sus mejillas (y resto del cuerpo) arder bajo los recuerdos de la tela blanca y con ridículos conejos violetas.

_Pero ni su inocencia, ni su pureza quitaban el hecho de que seguía siendo un muchacho, un hombre con hormonas jóvenes y revolucionadas. _

Y, joder, esas dos virtudes lo arrastrarían al infierno.

* * *

Miau!~


	5. 08 Religión

Disclaimer: Todo al Ishida Usui.

Nota: Tabla Básica- 30vicios [LiveJournal]

Tema: #08 –Religión.

Género: Humor/ Romance.

* * *

La Tragedia

_Prologo:_ Rezo por vos.

Estaba nervioso, de hecho el sentimiento era tan fuerte que había comenzado a morderse las uñas. Sentía algo extraño el estómago, como un vacio y al mismo tiempo como si le pasearan hormigas por dentro de él, no sabía exactamente como definirlo. No dejaba de sonarse los dedos y mirar hacia la nada misma, fulminarla, como si la odiara. Su pie izquierdo tenía vida propia y parecía hiperactivo, pues golpeteaba el piso con una velocidad y desesperación sorprendente.

No se iba a serenar, no podía hacerlo, no era sensato según su instinto. Después de todo, la dolorosa muerte se le aparecería con una bonita cabellera oscura y unos orbes tan azules como el océano, en cualquier momento, de hecho podría hacerlo mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos.

Y como si fuera broma, sus nervios se acrecentaban cada minuto, al no poder decidirse o calmar esos sentimientos. Había una dualidad completamente contraria y distintiva en sus emociones, y para hacerlo más complicado parecía estar coexistiendo en una perturbadora armonía, se asemejaba al ying y al yang —con todo ese rollo que el taoísmo le atribuía—.

Solo a él le pasaba sentir dos emociones tan polares entre sí mismas; y es que por un lado estaba aterrado, primero porque muy posiblemente no saliera físicamente ileso de la situación, segundo temía con una fobia que no reconocía como propia, que la chica lo viera de esa forma, como se ve a una persona a la que solía conocer pero ya no y que por su culpa sus ojos de universo, se volviera a aguar, no podía aterrarle más la idea. _Rogaría para que no reaccionara así._ Y por el otro lado, estaba impaciente, tanto que había pensado dos veces en comerse el reloj, pero pronto descartó la idea, de nada serviría. Quería verla, quería que su presencia le haga sentir esa extrañeza en todo el cuerpo, quería escuchar su voz insultándolo, quería reconocer una vez más su figura, quería que lo hiciera sentir como su 'yo' de antes, su 'yo' puro. _Rogaría para tenerla aquí y ahora._

_¡Demonios! , la había extrañado tanto y con tanta ansia que ni él se había percatado._

Sin embargo no tuvo tiempo para definirse, para seleccionar que sería "más" correcto sentir. Ni bien se estaba percatando de sus sentimientos, la aludida había atravesado el umbral del cuarto de descanso con una naturalidad cotidiana. Pero apenas había posado su vista en él se había quedado petrificada.

_¡Por el amor de…_

Kaneki se volvió a tragar el corazón. Sí, ella no iba a hablar, entonces hablaría él, o la situación pesaría más sobre sus hombros. Así que se incorporó de un salto, del sillón en el que estaba sentado, y abrió la boca para decir… Un momento, ¿qué le iba a decir?

"_¡Hey! He vuelto, a pesar de que el otro día me has dejado bien en claro que no era bienvenido. La verdad es que no me ha quedado bien en claro lo que me querías decir, ¿podrías ser más clara? Quizás, ¿romperme una costilla?"_ Oh dios, eso sonaba patético hasta para su 'yo' del pasado.

—Y-yo…

Sin apartar la vista de sus ojos, pudo ver como la chica apretaba los puños.

—Eh… Um… Touka.

Entonces con la velocidad de un relámpago, la chica se abalanzó hacia él con un puño alzado. Kaneki, a pesar de ver los movimientos con mucha antelación se dejo golpear, después de todo si se lo merecía. Y aunque nunca ha sido un fiel creyente, ni si quiera estaba seguro de su existencia, rogó por él, su rostro y sus huesos, y que la regeneración no le falle, y si se salvaba de esta tal vez consideraría hacerse parte de una religión.

Empero, contra todo pronóstico. Luego de un gancho que lo botó de vuelta al sillón, Touka le dio un rodillazo en la boca del estómago para después dejar caer la pierna a un costado y subir la otra hacia al lado contrario, y finalmente dejar caer su cuerpo.

—Eres… el peor de todos los idiotas —dijo con la voz entrecortada.

_Oh no, de nuevo eso, no. Clemencia, por el cielo, un poco nada m…_Y con un choque, casi como un golpe, unió sus labios. E hizo callar todos sus pensamientos, su dualidad, su agnosticismo, su nerviosismo, su… su… lo que sea.

Posando las manos en sus mejillas, cortando el dulce contacto (Kaneki no pudo evitar maldecir) y apartándose solo un poco, como para mirar fijo a sus ojos.

—Pero yo soy peor —finalizó y ni si quiera espero otra respuesta, lo besó.

Kaneki no se quejo ni mucho menos, su reacción fue espontanea, estrujo su cintura hacía sí y correspondió el gesto con igual ansia que ella.

_Dios, Buda, Ghoul-sama, tú, gracias._

* * *

Miau!~


	6. 05 Mascara

Disclaimer: Todo al Ishida Usui.

Nota: Tabla Básica- 30vicios [LiveJournal]

Tema: #05 –Mascara.

Género: Hurt/Comfort /Humor

* * *

La Tragedia

_Prologo:_ Cupido aplica mafia, cuando las flechas no funcionan.

Kaneki es un profesional en sonrisas y todo el mundo concuerda en eso. Igual que, todo el mundo gusta de verlo sonreír tan pura y sincera, que parece nacer desde lo más profundo del corazón, que parece imposible imaginar a un Kaneki sin sonrisa —es como que la imagen no cuadra; no da la ecuación—.

Incluso si le preguntan a sus amigos más allegados, aquellos que más lo conocen… o bueno, a Hideyoshi Nagachika; definir a Kaneki en una palabra, es sin duda sonreír. Pues su sonrisa tenía algo especial, como si te envolviera en calidez y un sentimiento inexplicable, como volver a casa luego de un viaje largo.

Muchos dirían que eso era una capacidad impresionante, que Kaneki Ken era la persona más fuerte que —posiblemente— conocerían en sus vidas, que hasta le envidiaban. Pero ojo, que eso no te engañe a ti también. Pues, Hide bien sabe que por más sonrisa bobalicona y real que sonriera, aquello nunca será más que una máscara pegada al rostro por abusar del uso, y Kaneki también había olvidado sacarla. Tal como, un juguete que fue comprado por un fanático coleccionista, y en vez de jugar con él, lo dejo en su caja y en un mueble de exposición para que se añeje entre los años y el polvo. El juguete duraría para siempre en un estado perfecto, pero estaría condenado mil años de soledad.

Y Hide, que ve lo esencial en Kaneki, sabe también que su amigo es solo un niño triste y solo, y Hide entiende eso, él si entiende. Por eso, porque es su amigo y la felicidad de él se hace la suya, ha tramado una serie de planes. _Si Kaneki consigue a alguien que aprecie más a la persona que hay detrás de la máscara, que la máscara en sí misma. _ (Alguien que vea lo esencial). _Entonces Kaneki sí sonreirá de verdad._

Sin embargo, nada es tan fácil como lo que se piensa en una noche de insomnio, catarsis existencial y reflexión de café con leche, y eso que se suponía era dedicada a estudiar... algo (, ya no estaba seguro de qué). Y Kaneki no parecía querer cooperar, interesándose nada más que en los libros y las hamburguesas del local _yankee._ Luego una —falsa—esperanza, vino y se fue, tan fugaz como un _relámpago_, empeorando aún más la situación. Rize-san no había sido más que un chubasco en la vida de su amigo.  
Y en esos momentos Hide tuvo que atragantarse con la idea de no darse por vencido, no lo podía dejar solo, no le podía fallar a él. Debía ayudar a Kaneki, no perder la dirección en eso. No había tiempo para ser realistamente negativo, no podía permitirse perder esperanzas.

En aquel momento, justo en el momento adecuado, un _rayo_ de esperanza cayó como una monstruosa, aterradora, salvación-violeta. Y sí, quizás su rayo de esperanza había amenazado con rostizarlo para la cena en una ocasión, e incluso había querido moler a golpes a su propio amigo en varias ocasiones y tal vez un día lo haría (, de todos modos sí se lo merecía). Pero en aquel momento, _él la vio._ Él entendió que ella podría apreciar a Kaneki, él sin máscara Kaneki Ken. También había entendido una cosa más, y esto fue todo gracias a ella. _Quizás, lo que Kaneki necesitaba era alguien que no le tema al monstruo detrás de la careta._

Por eso estaba por confiarle a una ghoul, uno de las mayores responsabilidades que él tenía para con Kaneki—: Sí algún día vuelve al café… ¡Haz que lo escupa todo!

* * *

N/A= Si, anduve releyendo "_Le Petit Prince"_ y, por sí mis otros escritos no habían sido lo suficientemente fluff (por no decir horrorosamente gay), aquí tienen esto, solo para generar un pico de diabetes. ¡YAY! — . . . . .HideNeki. — (¿?)

Miau!~


	7. 12 Espinas

Disclaimer: Todo al Ishida Usui.

Nota: Tabla Básica- 30vicios [LiveJournal]

Tema: #12 –Espinas.

Género: Hurt/Comfort /Humor

* * *

La Tragedia

_Párodos:_ De monstruos y cumplidos.

Ha escuchado tantas veces, tantas cosas horribles. Y sabe que luchar contra ello es solo un desgaste mental, una batalla contra lo imposible, es como mentirse a sí misma. Puede hacerlo por un tiempo, sin embargo es una necedad inútil porque al final ella sabe la verdad.  
Y la verdad, es una voz chiquita que carcome la mentira, la corroe, la muerde hasta que termina gritándote en el tímpano: "_¡Eres un monstruo, un monstruo horrible que no merece nada. No puedes ser otra, no puedes aparentar ser otra cosa. Y toda la vida lo serás!_"

Y al final, siendo cierto (o no), termina convirtiéndose en uno, convencida de que es mejor aceptarlo y dejar de pelear. Hasta incluso parece que duele menos cuando deja a las heridas sangrar, después de todo alguien como ella ¿cómo puede ser hermosa?

Es un monstruo, lo sabe. Lo ha escuchado, lo ha visto, lo ha sentido así. Un monstruo con dientes, ojos y alas, un lobo que el traje de conejo le quedó chico, viejo, roto. No hay necesidad de esconderlo, ¿para qué? Si sus dientes se notan igual, si el olor de tragedia lo tiene pegado en la esencia, si sus espinas se salen del disfraz. Una flor con espinas y raíces con veneno en su interior. Un ghoul de apariencia humana. Es tóxica y todo lo que toca perece, y todo a su lado se emponzoña, se tiñe de su color. Una rosa negra, no hay nada más que la defina y no puede cambiar lo que es.

Y, sin embargo.

—Touka-chan—una voz nívea como un lirio, le vuelve a poner los pies en la tierra.

— ¿Qué? —demanda, no necesita mirar ya sabe quién es. Intenta mantener la postura fría, distante, cruel. No mirarlo a los ojos es, entre otras cosas, parte de mantenerse de esa manera. De alguna forma ese idiota parchado, puede con la pared de hielo que remacha cada día.

—Eh… Umm—murmura crispado de nervios, y ella no evitar puede preguntarse ¿a caso tan horrible puede ser?

Tras largos angustiantes minutos de murmullos y oraciones incongruentes, se resigna a mirarlo. Él siempre parece querer ir por el camino más complicado, en vez de tomar el camino fácil y seguro.

Lo que primero divisa es la complexión delgada y pálida, el acostumbrado traje de la tienda, el ojo parchado, el cabello azabache-nerd y la cara de "me-va-a-dar-un-ataque", adornado con un leve sonrojo en los pómulos. Y hasta ahí le parece todo muy normal, excepto por un detalle que no concuerda, tiene los brazos extendidos y temblorosos, hacia ella. Sosteniendo dos rosas, una roja y la otra blanca.

Touka no entiende porque sus ojos se abren con desmesura, los colores se le suben a la cara y su cuerpo entero flaquea ante la visión… ¿A caso él?

—Las vi… y pensé en ti—hace una pausa, traga saliva—. Así que… t-te las traje.

—Ah…—murmura, aún estupefacta tomándolas. Dándose cuenta en el acto que aún tienen las espinas.

Kaneki parece agitarse y murar otra sarta de incongruencias, para abruptamente. Llena sus pulmones de aire, luego toma valor y dice—: Mi madre solía decir que hay que…—prosigue entrecerrando y apartando el único ojo visible— "Hay que amar a las rosa por lo que es en sí misma, y las espinas son parte de ellas."

Él vuelve la vista, mirándola, con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, seguro que espera alguna clase de respuesta, que se ría burlándose, que puntapié le corte la respiración, que le haga tragar las rosas… Empero ella se siente congelada en el instante, inhibida de la realidad, con los orbes azul eléctrico abiertos de par en par. Y es como si estuviera recibiendo la información de a poco, como si las palabras se analizaran por fracciones.

Al término de unos interminables minutos ella se encuentra dando pasos firmes hacia él, con toda el aura de querer matarlo. Y cuando alza su puño, el cierra los ojos fuerte, ella le asesta en la mejilla.

—Idiota Kaneki—murmura mientras se aleja, la espalda recta y pasos firmes.

Él suspira, se deja caer en el sillón y se soba la mejilla.

—_Buh_… Kirishima-san es un poco más difícil de tratar de lo que creí—Koma Enji, bufa entrando al cuarto.

Kaneki se ríe ligeramente—No—. Niega aún sobándose con una gran sonrisa, en realidad Touka es más sensible de lo que todos se imaginan. "_Mamá tenía razon"._

* * *

**N/A=** Y así espero darle fin al pequeño Hiatus que toma. Mil disculpas [inserte aquí cualquier excusa válida].

Miu!~


	8. 28 Música

Disclaimer: Todo al Ishida Usui.

Nota: Tabla Básica- 30vicios [LiveJournal]

Tema: #28 –Música.

Género: Angst/ Hurt/Comfort.

* * *

La Tragedia

_Párodos:_ Seré tu hogar.

**I.**

—_Tengo fe en él_—dice mordiendo sus labios, sus ojos arden en lágrimas que no van a salir.

Yomo Renji solo asiente en silencio y repite un "vamos" vacío, casi sin sentimientos.

Cierra los ojos, toma una respiración profunda. Es el olor del café el que se cuela por su nariz, es como si la fragancia tomara forma de memorias. De casa, de personas, de sonrisas, de llanto, de ojos y de promesas rotas… Por una última vez, guarda esa _sensación_.

Y los abre, le pone un fin a todo eso. No hay adiós, no hay "nos vemos", simplemente es seguir avanzando. Es dar otro paso sin ver atrás, ni si quiera espiar por el rabillo del ojo. Son _ghouls,_ son monstruos, sin sentimientos y por eso son escurridizos, casi inmortales. No hay porque sentirse mal, lo que quedó atrás es tiempo que se escapó de sus manos. Lo que dejo ir, en el momento que quizás tuvo que detenerlo, quizás… No lo hizo.

Lo que queda es seguir, caminar, dejar ir y mirar adelante.

—_Yo sé que volverá a Anteiku_.

Lo sabe, lo entiende, es un hecho, por eso mira a Yomo sin vacilar, él ya lo debería saber, tal como ella lo sabe… Pero entonces ¿por qué le duele tanto el pecho?

**II.**

_El sol _sale, está ahí arriba, todos los días, incluso los nublados. El sol que es una estrella prendida fuego, ardiente y que ilumina el mundo, _este maldito mundo._

Los rayos se filtran entre las persianas le dan de lleno a los ojos. Se remueve entre las sabanas para evitar la luz para seguir durmiendo, sin embargo todo intento se ve frustrado. Al final se rinde, ya está despierta y no puede volver a concebir el sueño, con un claro ceño fruncido se sienta en el medio de la cama arrastrando encima todo el acolchado.

Y, es como si su cuerpo pesara, como si sus extremidades estuvieran atadas en el lecho y la quisieran absorber en las mullidas profundidades. Se rasca el ojo derecho y con el otro fulmina a la ventana, al culpable de su desvelo.

_El sol_ que se supone debe alumbrar las penumbras, debe ponerle fin a la oscuridad, debe quemar a los demonios… ¿Y será por eso que cada día que despierta, siente el sol arder su piel? Como si las ampollas del otro día no fueran suficientes, como si no fuera bastantemartirio en la noche (donde las ampollas escuecen y se convierten en pesadillas, en remordimiento, en preguntas sin respuestas y ojeras).

"_Vamos, levántate, sigue caminando"_. Y lo hace, lleva con todo ese peso, ese bolso que cargada en la espalda (son las memorias, es casa). No hay porqué temer, ni detenerse, ni mirar atrás, hay alguien que espera.

¿No?

N…Cierto.

**III.**

Medio año después, después de que el sol fuera tapado por nubes de tormenta, y esta a su vez pasara. Los estragos que dejó han sido limpiados hace rato, no hay escombros que lamentar, no hay olor a café, no hay personas, ni sonrisas, ni llanto, ni ojos,ni promesas rotas...

_(Es eso todo lo que tienen,)_

Y es que tampoco hay Kirishima Touka, _esa_ inevitablemente también se la llevó la tormenta. Por lo tanto no queda nada que recordar, ni lamentar... No queda nada, en general.

...

¿Y casa? ¿Donde quedo casa? ¿A caso también fue devorada por la tormenta?

...

No, _nada_.

_(es eso todo lo que importa.)_

**IV.**

Y es que a veces, cuando el sol quema, cuando la noche brilla, cuando un chaparrón cae. No puede evitar preguntarse, no puede evitar espiar por el rabillo del ojo, para ver lo que si lo que dejó atrás (sus huellas) aún siguen detrás de ella. Y a veces se sorprende asímisma, al sentir ese _peso_ en el corazón cuando encuentra que sus huellas están desgastadas, borradas del camino... Porque ahí es cuando cae en cuenta del verdadero significado de nada.

Y es que esas veces, ella no puede evitar volver a ese lugar, ese espacio baldío, ese hueco en medio de esa ciudad-selva salvaje. Y esas veces, siente como si la carga en el bolso se removiera, aumentara de peso, buscara hacer doler una vez más su espalda.

Cuando se percata de la presencia de Yomo, tras su espalda, se sorprende solo un poco más no se inmuta, no se da la vuelta a verle la cara. Es un absurdo, ya saben de memoria las líneas que dirán. La discusión es siempre la misma, nunca cambia; se modifica el tono de voz, el orden o los sinónimos, las ganas y el cansancio, el nudo en la garganta o la resignación inalterable. Pero el dolor y la tragedia siempre están ahí:

_—__Touka__—__ (¿qué haces aquí?; ¿te escapaste para llegar hasta aquí?; ¿otra vez?; ¿cuánto piensas seguir haciendo esto?; ¿qué es lo que quieres conseguir?)_

—_...__ (Sentí la necesidad; no me escape...; si, ¿y?; volveré cuantas veces sea necesario; pensé tal vez que -Hinami podría estar buscándonos, Irimi-san y Koma-san estarían de vuelta, el jefe podría estar necesitando nuestra ayuda, Nishiki-inútil estaría causando problemas, Ayato-estúpido... __**Él **__podría haber vuelto)._

_Bufa con su inmutable mirada de hielo. (__—__Esto es absurdo; te has ido sin decirme; te estás poniendo en riesgo; ...-sabes que eso no va a pasar)._

_Solloza, se tensa, tiembla, grita, inquiere, sisea, imita a sus ojos, se encoge de hombros, no dice nada. (__—__Y sin embargo estás aquí conmigo; ... )_

—_Volvamos (es suficiente; deja de hacerte esto; ... ; debes dejar esa carga atrás)._

—_Si..._

Quizás si sea tiempo de dejar la carga.

La mano de Yomo en su hombro le da un vuelco en el pecho. Es en parte porque no están acostumbrados a ese tipo de contacto, es en parte porque significa que algo está por venir. Y ese algo es el que le produce ese hormigueo de vértigo incesante en el vientre, no sabe si eso que tirita es miedo o que brilla la esperanza (, tampoco sabe cómo sentirse al respecto).

Aún cuando el temor hace que la esperanza brille tenue (, y aunque de la esperanza ella no se fíe), aún cuando dejar el bolso le asfixie un poco el alma (, y aunque eso parece encajar perfecto en ese lugar). Suspira y se muerdo los labios, y muy lentamente (con extrañeza y casi desconfianza) posa su propia mano en la de él...

Cierra sus ojos, inspira una bocanada de aire, expira, abre sus ojos.

Y aprieta la mano _(__—__Podemos seguir adelante)._

Sin embargo, no le dice a Yomo, ha conservado algo, un poco fe que viene con una pizca de miedo

**V.**

Hay un mañana muy lejos del ayer, un mañana que se transmuta en hoy. Hay una ruta que es ese ayer, es una carretera que se hace etérea, infinita con el horizonte. Anteiku está _allá_, en la punta de ese infinito, junto con el bolso y el clima inestable, y un grupo de gente que dice no conocer (, pero igual los añora).

Empero hay una fragancia serpenteante bailando en el aire, el café que se vuelve a colar en los pulmones, los llena, le produce un_ sentimiento de calidez. _

Las manos le tiemblan al dar vuelta el cartel, nunca se ha sentido tan rara como hoy, no encuentra palabra para definir su ánimo. _"Open",_ se muerde los labios para frenar el impulso de girarlo devuelta y sopla audiblemente.

Escucha los pasos y bufidos de Yomo al salir del cuarto de descanso, cuando se da vuelta lo ve pelearse con la corbata detrás de la caja registradora.

Ella simula tratar de aguantar la risa mientras se acerca a él, Yomo lo nota y bufa una vez más.

—Deberías saber como hacer esto—se burla, ocupándose del asunto ella misma—. Ya estás grande para que _yo _lo haga... ¿No?, _Nii-san_—. El énfasis puesto en las palabras hace que él haga una mueca de disgusto, ella esta vez deja escapar un poco la risa—. Listo—. Le sonríe, piensa que si bien aún duele lo suficiente, hace tiempo que no sonríe tan sinceramente.

Yomo parece notarlo, o no, pero le toma un mechón de cabello decolorado y lo analiza cuidadosamente. Modula sus labios para formar una oración pero antes de que alguno pueda decir algo, la campana de la puerta suena.

Ella se da vuelta, sonríe y tartamudea un "Bienvenidos"m mientras le da un codazo a su tío...hermano mayor, para que reaccione. Por parte de el, solo asiente y los sigue con su mirada. Y desde ese momento, ella sabe que nada va ser fácil con Yomo y su _afable _carácter.

**VI.**

Y el mañana es una utopía, y la utopía es ese poema que a su padre le encantaba recitar. (Iba de algo como, si uno avanzaba un paso, la utopía diez. Y así toda la vida).

El ayer se convierte en el producto del mañana, el mañana se convierte en hoy, el mañana se aleja diez inciertos pasos. El tiempo se escurre, ella trata de no atajarlo, dejarlo ir. Aprender, volver a querer. Descargar el bolso nuevo, no totalmente hay algo que no puede dejar ir u olvidar.

Así como el yin y el yan, la fé y el miedo se complementan, se persiguen y balancean. Aún todavía hay veces queel sol quema, cuando la noche brilla, cuando un chaparrón cae.

**VII.**

...

Y un mañana, en donde el ocaso se muestra en su esplendor.

La campana suena, ella la escucha desde la cocina y se apresura a volver a su lugar.

Sus nervios se crispan por cual de Yomo y su carácter (, y eso que había avanzado...).

— ¡Oye! ¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que, debes saludar a los clien_tes...?_—la pregunta flota en el aire, con el nimio vacilar de su voz(, al reconocer la figura es como si e_l tiempo se parara)._

—Por favor tomen asiento por aquí.

—..._Ah-a_—su corazón se estruja—Tres cafés, por favor.

_(Para seguir su curso,)_

Sus manos tiemblan aún más que el primer día, su corazón se estruja y relaja con una fuerza y velocidad inverosímil, su cuerpo está en completa rebelión contra los mandos de su mente perdida... Y además, el desgraciado chismoso de Yomo, no coopera.

— ¡Nii-san!...

(y llenar el aire, con esta _persistente_ sensación de calidez.)

—Es realmente muy bueno—solloza el bebé llorón, soplando los mocos en _su_ pañuelo.

—Gracias—ella le sonríe, y piensa que hace tiempo que no le duele tanto. Pero que también, hace tiempo, no sonríe tan sinceramente. (—", _Idiota Kaneki")_

_"Go on,  
__you know home is always inside your soul.  
__Wherever you go. Whatever you see.  
__I'll be the place, __**and I'll be your home**_."

* * *

N/A: Esto es culpa de Ishida-sempai, mi cumpleaños, Stanley Marsh y la vida en general. Porque el TouKen es demasiado hermoso, cannon, angst, fluffly y me parte el kokoro (?).

Se agradece a todos los comentarios, que son hermosos, y mas tarde intentaré responderles a todos.

Miu!~


	9. 26 Pistola

Disclaimer: Todo al Ishida Usui.

Nota: Tabla Básica- 30vicios [LiveJournal].

Tema: #26–Pistola.

Género: Drama/Angst.

* * *

La Tragedia

_Párodos:_ Bang, bang! You're dead.

La observa crisparse, como cada uno de sus nervios se tensa, y sus manos se aprietan en puños, y sus orbes zafiro se hacen de hielo, y sus labios —, que son como una pistola de doble calibre, — apuntan y disparan. (Es él, el dedo que jaló del gatillo, lo sabe.)

— _¡Basura como tú no debería quedarse en Anteiku! _—y sus balas, son como de acero (kagune) frio. Como si el gélido quemara al penetrar en su piel, en sus oídos. Como si toda su endereza construida por piezas, comenzara a derrumbarse.

_¡Bang!_

Y luego hay otra bala más (no la vio venir, fue como si saliera de la neblina de su imaginario), que se siente como un golpe de puño cerrado y hace que su cuerpo vaya lejos (mientras nota sus pedacitos caer), hasta que impacta en el suelo. Y entonces no es sorpresa, el errático peso en el estómago, más balas-zarpazos y el par de orbes-hielo que irradian ira.

— ¿Por qué? —inquiere casi escupiendo mas hielo que quema— ¡¿Por qué?! —. Sus balas-palabras resuenan quebradas y estridentes, en contraste de sus balas-zarpazos que parecen hacerse más suaves (, descongelarse de a poquito) — ¡¿POR QUÉ?! —. Se detiene abruptamente, una de sus manos le ajusta el cuello de la camisa, la otra está extendida en un puño — ¿Por qué tuviste que cambiar? —. Y es como si el doble calibre también se rompiera, como si su pedazos también se cayeran, y debajo esta ella, y sus orbes derretidas, y su cuerpo que tirita… Y un par de gotas saladas (de sus orbes-hielo, ya derretidos) resbalan en su mejilla.

Es cuando cae en la realidad de las palabras, como si la cuestión tomara vida propia y por si misma hiciera preguntas. _¿Por qué tuviste que cambiar?... que mentir, que entender todo mal, que romper promesas, que quebrar tu propia moralidad, que dejarme sola, que dejarlos a todos… que dejarte solo._  
Es curioso, él también se lo pregunta.

Entonces el brillo cristalino de sus orbes le dice que se va a marchar, algo en su interior chista y reacciona antes que nada. Le toma de la mano, tira de ella, se sienta de golpe y…estampa sus labios contra los de ella.

Al principio ella se retuerce, protesta y muerde de forma agresiva. Sin embargo minutos después tras un suspiro ahogado también corresponde. Siente los finos dedos aferrarse a su nuca, sus propios brazos se adueñan de la cintura y la trae más hacia sí. Suspiran a la par, sin cortar el vaivén.  
Sus bocas encajan _tan bien_, sus labios juntos saben _tan bien,_ y una lengua (la de él) se aventura palpando zonas nuevas, que arrancan mas suspiros. Y tozuda, como ella sola, no se queda atrás y copia su accionar, él tampoco puede evitar suspirar.

Sin previo aviso, él se separa de su boca. Ella lo mira protestando, sorprendida.

—Tú también has cambiado—dice para después volver a besarla.

_¡Bang!_

_Lo siento_, se degusta entre sus belfos.

…

"Touka-chan tenía razón, yo solo estaba pensando en mí mismo."

_You're dead._

—Descansemos un poco.

* * *

N/A: Yup, oficialmente tengo una embolia láctea marca Kaneki &amp; Marsh SA. (?)

Miu!~


	10. 10 Quebrar

Disclaimer: Todo al Ishida Usui.

Nota: Tabla Básica- 30vicios [LiveJournal]

Tema: #10- Quebrar.

Género: Horror/Drama.

* * *

La Tragedia

_Párodos:_ The broken pieces of me.

**993.**

_Al principio _fueron los dedos.

Ya sea por el letargo que generaba la droga de Yamori o por el miedo irracional, no lo dejaba concentrarse, Ken en ese momento aún no lograba deducir lo que sea que estuviera por acontecer.

_Hasta que_ Yamori acercó las tenazas a su dedo, y los arrancó. Torció las comisuras de sus labios en una sonrisa de placer perverso e hizo un sonido con los dedos…

"_**Crack**_"

Sin embargo la acción no se sentía tan simple como eso; los sucesos acaecían en una velocidad casi parsimoniosa, casi como los minutos entendieran ese retorcido placer que aquel ghoul solo podía comprender.

La piel era cortada casi tan fácil como una tela, después le seguía la carne y los huesos, eso sí costaba un poco más. Sin embargo con un simple y brusco giro lograba desprender el resto.

_**Si**__, lo que __**primero**__ se quebró, fueron los dedos. Los de la mano derecha, empezando por el meñique._

**986.**

Y luego de que los minutos (y Yamori) se burlaran de él, pasó al otro dedo, al anular.Y una vez más, las tenazas, su piel, los minutos, su carne, la risa de Yamori, y su hueso, sus gritos desgarradores.

Entonces las tenazas se movieron, al medio, y se oía un "_**click**__" _del castañar al cerrar de las tenazas. Y después se movieron de vuelta, al índice. Y del índice pasaba al pulgar. Y del pulgar a la otra mano. Y de la otra mano comenzaba, esta vez por el pulgar... El índice, el medio, el anular, el meñique. El pie, el meñique... El otro, el pulgar, el meñique. Luego de nuevo a la mano.

Era una clase de ciclo, empezaba siempre por la misma mano, por el mismo dedo. Y seguía por el otro, el de al lado, por la otra mano y pasaba al pie, seguía por el otro pie.

Pasaban por los minutos socarrones, seguía por la risa de Yamori, y todo se convertía en una cuba llena de sus gritos... ¿No?

**97...9.**

"**Crack."**

De pronto, lo que se preguntaba era si todos estarían bien sin él.  
Seguro que si, le angustiaba el saber del mal gusto que él les estaría haciendo pasar pero, eso no importaba... No.

Ya nada importaba.

(— ¿Me preguntó cómo estará Touka-chan?

—_De seguro bien_—escuchaba la voz de un niño, que le sonaba tan extrañamente familiar. Cada que se preguntaba, la voz se hacía más lejana, mas desconocida.)

"**Click."**

**965.**

**958.**

_**Lo segundo**_. Lo segundo que se rompió fue algo dentro de su mente, sonó como a un tornillo, como a un cristal roto. Como a un tornillo de cristal haciéndose añicos.

Y mientras su piel, su carne, su meñique, su mano, los minutos, la risa, sus gritos, pasaban. Caían y quebraban, como tornillos de cristal que hacían añicos al sonido de un "_**click**__"_y un _"__**crack**__"._Alguien río (, era él)

Había una voz femenina, suave y sensual, que siseaba _"No es cierto... Monstruo"._

En contraste con la otra voz, esta parecía ser cada vez más clara, más familiar, más fuerte.

Y cuando la risa sonó, no supo distinguir si era la propia, la de Yamori, la de los tornillos, la de los minutos... (O la de...

Alguien que conocía, si, su cabello y esos libros...

— _¿R...Rize-s...san?_

—_Ha pasado tiempo Kaneki-kun~)_

De lo único que estaba seguro es que la voz de aquel niño había dejado de sonar.

**916.895.**

"_**Click, crack"**_

(Le dio la impresión, que se había roto algo importante, como una cuerda que sostenía algo —aunque eran tornillos los que caían. No comprendía, tal vez Rize-san sí.

Porque Rize-san parecía comprenderlo todo, como cierta retorcida guía en un tour al infierno. A pesar de que no dijera nada, y fuera él el que la guiaba en sus memorias. Él lo sabía, él sabía que su silencio era sabio, que cuando fuera el momento ella desplegaría su conocimiento.)

Y cuando los minutos se cansaron de transformarse en cubas de dedos, Yamori volvió a irrumpir en el cuarto, arrastraba do dos _algo_ pesados.

Eran Kouto y Kei... Madre e hijo. (— _¿Qué?_)

—Elige.

Ken tampoco comprendió nada de eso, volvió la vista para buscar a la chica y por un minuto le pareció avistarla analizando la situación amenamente. Pero solo fue una alucinación que pronto se esfumó.

—NO ES JUSTO. S-SI ALGUIEN QUIERES MATAR MA-MÁTAME A MI.

Yamori sonrió, él sólo pudo tiritar. Cerró sus párpados con fuerza, inspiro profundo, deseó que el dolor pase rápido e hizo una cuenta regresiva).

**874.**

**867...804.**

"**CLICK"... "CRACK"**

"**Cl...ack" **

Sin embargo eso no sucedió, nada de lo que pensaba paso. Tenía a sus pies los cadáveres inertes de dos inocentes personas, ghouls.

"_**Cri-ack"**_

Fue parsimoniosamente inverosímil, el cuello de niño se quebró y luego las entrañas de la madre.

—_Tu culpa_—sentenció el mártir.

(—_No, no_—siseaba Ken.

—_Monstruo, monstruo_—canturreaba Rize-san al abrazarse a su espalda.)

**755.**

**720.**

**615.**

_**Lo tercero**_, lo tercero que se quebró fue la mascara.

Esa que había estado sosteniendo hace tanto tiempo, que estaba toda agrietada y, que si se descuidaba podía perder algún trozo.

Sin embargosus manos presionaron tanto que terminaron por romper la máscara, y todo lo que había detrás de eso era...

(_Yamori, _

_Rice-San,_

_sus dedos,_

_click, crack,_

_los minutos,_

_cabello ne-blanco..._

_¿Él?)_

_(_—_Vivir es devorar a otro.)_

"_**CRACK"**_

—Yo... soy un _**ghoul.**_

(—_Un monstruo, un monstruo_.)

**608.**

**748\. 594.**

_**Lo quinto **_(, no lo cuarto. No, no séptimo) fueron las cadenas, los minutos que dejaron de reír y pasaron a ser devorados.

Y lo sexto, lo octavo, lo noveno... Las tenazas, la cuba, sus dedos... _Los huesos de Yamori. _

Devorados.

Rize-san. (— ¿Mil menos siete?)

**454.398. 216.**

DeVoRaDoS. DEVORADOS.

_**Quebrados**_.

**104.**

Como las alas de la chica que tenía en brazos.

(— "_No me dejen sola"_)

—No lo haré.

_Estaba rota_. La sangre fresca de ella, escurría por sus manos y se mezclaba con la sangre podrida de sus uñas. El peso de su cuerpo se sentía demasiado liviano. Y por un agonizante y desesperante momento creyó no sentir su respiración.

— ¿Ka-ne-ki? —vaciló a penas audible, a penas se removió.

Su piel era suave y tibia, a diferencia de la de él, áspera y fría.

—Estás lastimada— ("_es tu culpa")_ —. Es mi culpa... Lo siento.

La (a ella, a las piezas de ella) sintió estremecerse.

—Idiota... Kaneki—sus orbes-universo se nublaron, se ocultaron bajo sus párpados, y estos bajo los mechones de su cabello. Su rostro se ocultó en el pecho de él.

**97.**

**62.**

—No hacer eso—le respondió a Ayato en referencia a matarlo—. Si hiciera algo como eso, Touka-chan estaría muy triste—. Definitivamente no era una alternativa.

"**Crack**"

**48.**

—Por lo tanto Ayato-kun—. Creyó volver a escuchar a lo lejos una risa femenina—, voy a _medio matarte._

**34.**

Cuando estaba siendo expulsado contra el piso, y nuevas heridas eran abiertas por todo el resto de su cuerpo. _Comprendió_, dos cosas:

Una era que no estaba a la altura de la situación. Había subestimado al hermanito de Touka, e incluso se había confiado. _Su error, su culpa. _Eso había generado un cambio en sus planes, por lo tanto ahora tendría que cambiar la estrategia también.

Y lo segundo (, y por eso):

—Oye... ¿Qué tal si me cuentas tu secreto?

**27.**

**20.**

— ¿Qué piensas que es la definición de "medio matar"?

Tenía un pie encima del cuerpo del muchacho, cuando comenzó a cuestionar en voz alta algunas de sus dudas con el término. Había sido un problema con una resolución un tanto compleja, pero al final lo había resuelto. Solo hacía falta recordar algunos conocimientos de, tal vez, secundaria, adaptarlos acorde el problema y ponerlos en practica.

—En otro orden de palabras—dijo pensando en palabras fáciles de entender—, comenzado desde ahora, voy a _quebrarte _ciento tres huesos.

"**Crack**."

La octava, la novena, la décima, la décima primera, la décima segunda, cosas que se rompieron fueron la mitad de todos los huesos del menor de los Kirishima. Y sus crujidos, y sus gritos, y los minutos, y el conteo y los nombres de los huesos, y alguna risa lejana, se asemejaban de forma sombría y curiosa, al chasquido de las tenazas de Yamori.

"_**Click**__, click, click, clck, cack, crack. __**Crack"**_

**13.**

Muchos largos y crujientes meses después, se reencontraría con la mayor de los Kirishima, sus orbes color universo, su largo cabello sedoso, su piel de porcelana fría y su fragancia de rosas mezclada a granos de café tostados.

Y se rompería _**la décimo tercer**_ cosa.

**6.**

— ¡Basura como tú, no debería volver a Anteiku!

**...**

_**993.**_

* * *

N/A: Ya puede para de sufrir (?). Eso es todo por ahora, pero por ahora, porque tanto yo como TG, opinamos que el angst es nuestra bae (?).

Ya saben, tomatazos por izquierda, comentarios por ahí abajo y la comida, café y carne humana por donde quieran... ¿QUÉ?

*Vuelve al agujero creppy de donde salió*

Miu!~


	11. 22 Triángulo

**Disclaimer: **_Todo al Ishida Usui._

**Nota:** Tabla básica- 30vicios [LJ]

**Advertencia: -** Smut (...o intento), y horror ligero.  
\- (Totalmente incoherente)

**Tema:** #22 –Triángulo.

* * *

La Tragedia

_Párodos__:_

"You got that medicine I need.

Dope, shoot it up straight to the heart please.

I don't really wanna know what's good for me"

_Touka_ lo besa, con fuerza, con hambre, pasando los brazos sobre su cuello, atrayéndolo hacía sí. Debe admitir que el contacto es osco, carece de experiencia, y asegura que apesta pero sin embargo no se aleja ni un centímetro de su cuerpo.

Maldice a Ken rompiendo el beso, porque no ha hecho más que quedarse observándola como estupefacto, y él parpadea un par de veces. Sus ojos están a escasos centímetros, y ella tiene que concentrarse para no perderse entre sus lunas, es que hay algo entre ellas que no sabe definir.

No puede evitar que su respiración descompasada, choque contra el labio superior de él. Le da pánico que la siga viendo de esa manera, la hace sentir tan débil, tan frágil, _tan expuesta... _Es que,¿a caso no le corresponde?, ¿es ella tan horrible?, ¿tan tonta como para confundir la simple amabilidad de él con... con _eso_?

Ken vacila, sus labios tiemblan y suspira—To-Tou...

Sin embargo no lo deja terminar, vuelve a atraer su rostro, hundiendo sus uñas en la mata de cabello azabache y buscando sus labios... No, no puede estar equivocada, _no quiere_. Ken vuelve a suspirar, y con una parsimonia (que a Touka le parece tortuosa), decide corresponderle. Y ella duda, duda con demasiada ansiedad, si es que ese beso será así de paulatino por inexperiencia, o por todo lo contrario.

Ken afianza ambas manos temblorosas en sus caderas y las pega a las propias, ella exhala. Y una fuerza (que no reconoce como suya) la insta a empujar sus cuerpos hasta el sillón. Él se deja guiar, aún cuando sus piernas chocan contra el límite del mueble y seden ante su fuerza. Terminan por encerrarlo entre su mismo y el respaldo.

Lo vuelve a besar por una tercera vez, y aventura su lengua en la boca del otro. Ken ahoga un bufido entre sus labios. Ella se atreve a entrecerrar los ojos para observar su expresión, él tiene los párpados cerrados y los pómulos teñidos en carmín. -Y a Touka le parece la expresión más inocente y bella que ha visto.

"_Más, más._" piensa, necesita saber, necesita obtener más de él con urgencia. "_Por favor dime que sientes igual que yo."_ Y cree que la respuesta, es exactamente a lo que ella teme tanto.

(_—__Lo siento Touka-chan yo-yo_— "_, simplemente no te quiero."_ —_, has-hemos confundido las cosas_— "_No es como si fueras algo más.")_

Empero sus miedos parecen huir espantados, cuando Ken al final decide imitar su acción –, y al contrario de ellos, ella _anhela _estar más cerca (mucho más) hasta que sea difícil distinguir el uno del otro.

Al principio es demasiado tosco, Ken parece intentar adaptarse a su velocidad y ella desespera un poco, porque nunca ha tenido paciencia y menos con los nervios a flor de piel –dejando cada centímetro de si misma, _tan estúpidamente,_ sensible.

Las dudas le parecen algo absurdas por momentos, mal o bien, de igual manera, no deja de pensar en lo bien que se siente. Es algo difícil de explicar, porque su piel arde un poco más en cada roce, y arde avasallante, exasperante. Así que cuando él comienza a mover sus manos de manera indecisa, intentando colarse por debajo de la camisa. Es como si todo se incinerara, como si su inexistente paciencia se hubiera reducido en cenizas, junto con su cordura.

_Y hace tanto calor. _No lo piensa mucho, se separa, rompiendo el beso abruptamente y se deshace del _estorbo_.

_._

_._

Hay una pausa, se miran a los ojos. Y Touka se paraliza, en sus orbes luna hay algo inusual, algo oscuro. Están atiborrados, densos, fríos. _Algo ha cambiado... _

Kaneki se abalanza hacia ella, como un predador, devorando sus labios, mordiéndolos. Su cuerpo está arriba del propio, y sus manos, sus yemas frías suben por su piel desnuda. Marcando un camino conciso, desde los huesos de su cadera recorriendo cada centímetro cubico de su torso, cada vez más arriba...

Touka no puede pensar en nada coherente, ni si quiera puede seguir el hilo de sus pensamientos ¿Cómo es qué _él_ puede tener ese efecto sobre ella? ¿Cuándo ha dejado atrás aquel cobarde? ¿Donde ha quedado aquel niño?...

_Aquel niño... _Ahora abandona su boca, pero no despega los labios ni los dientes de su piel, porque a diferencia de sus manos, su boca desciende. Desciende de forma tortuosa –lenta y dominante-, pasando por la quijada, la piel del cuello –donde ella tira de los cabellos _albinos_-, el hombro izquierdo, la clavícula, la cual recorre todo a su largo hasta el esternón, y así _cada vez más abajo... _Cómo si fuera alguna trampa, Touka está acorralada entre las manos y la boca de Kaneki. Y cada vez avanza más, siendo atrapada por toda esa vorágine de nuevas sensaciones.

Y ella todo lo que puede racionar es que, hay algo (ponzoñoso en Kaneki, algo que le hace doblegar todo los sentidos,) que le hace anhelar _más _–imperarsobre todo de él.

Así que cuando se encuentra librada de sus artimañas, (durante los inverosímiles minutos, donde él se deshace de la única prenda, y que no deja tenerla con libertad) ella aprovecha la ventaja de velocidad y recuperando el control.

_._

Touka lo despoja de la camiseta, y lo empuja hasta que su espalda caiga sobre el almohadón. Ken le mira con sus enormes orbes lunas, las mejillas sonrojadas, y hay algo _raro_ entre eso y los mechones azabaches pegados por el sudor.

Sin embargo su cuerpo decide que no es suficiente motivo para detenerse, y prefiere pegarse al de él, recorrerlo con sus propias manos. Con sus palmas, sus yemas y sus uñas, deslizándolas.

Ken no deja de suspirar, sus labios le están provocando, y, ni si quiera tiene la idea de resistirse. Lo besa, sintiendo las manos de él apenas rozando sus piernas. Lo besa, aún sintiendo gorgotear bajo la piel esa sensación extraña, y luego le besa el cuello, tal vez pensando que así podrá librarse de eso.

.

Kaneki gruñe y la atrae hacía su cuerpo, apretando sus muslos y pegándolos cerca de él, es cuando ella puede _sentirl_o.

Puede sentir que la sensación no ha menguado ni un poco, sino que ha aumentado abruptamente. Sin embargo, Kaneki demanda su atención con tal necesidad e intensidad, que Touka no puede hacer más que temblar y corresponder.

Él jala de sus cabellos para estamparle otro beso. Mordiendo sus labios y jugando con su lengua, con la mano presionando su nuca y la otra haciendo escalofríos en su cintura.

Touka se deja llevar, hundiendo sus caderas una vez, dos veces, tres... Piensa que tal vez ninguno de los dos pares de pulmones van a dar a basto, que sus cuerdas vocales se van a desgastar, que las manos de Kaneki se multiplican descendiendo, _apretando,_ descendiendo, descendiendo, _estrujando_, descendiendo. Y en su piernas, _ascendiendo._

Touka gime en voz alta, sin poder contenerse, cuando Kaneki la toca en el centro.

.

.

Ella se deja caer en el colchón, arrastrándolo consigo a, y sus grandes ojos (que siempre parecen observar al mas allá, comprender cada situación y estar embarrados en esa tristeza tácita) no parece que la miran. No puede reprimir esa punzada que se desliza por las vértebras como víbora.

Sin embargon _las palabras no salen de su boca_, no sabe como ordenarlas de forma coherente, o pronunciarlas. No puede hablar porque hay (algo que la ataja) demasiadas sensaciones, como torrentes gélidas y cálidas que le recorren el cuerpo, desde dentro hacia fuera, desde fuera hacia adentro, en un ciclo infinito y que parece intensificarse en cada espacio.

Ella lo escucha, su tímpano derecho solo está concentrado en eso, y es como si todo la embriagara de tal forma que cada acción toma es por mero instintiva.

.

.

Hay un punto en el que ella cree que va a desvanecer, todo se sume en un sin sentido y una vorágine de placeres espeluznantes, un hormigueo incesante en el vientre bajo y ella sabe que no va a resistir más.

Sorpresivamente él se aparta un poco de sus brazos, y la mira tan fijamente (que le estruja el corazón con vigor gélido), Touka junta todas sus palabras en un intento de poder sacarlas, y todo lo que puede hacer es ahogarse en ellas y ese argavieso de sensaciones, mientras entierra sus propias garras en la nuca.

—_K...K__—_quiere llamarlo, llamarlo por su nombre. Pero algo le impide.

.

Y todo se empieza a distorsionar, se mezcla como si estuviera en el ojo de un tornado.

Ella solo atina a aferrarse más a él, con terror, con desesperación (es que es arena entre sus manos, arena corroída).

— ¿Pasa algo Touka... (_Touka-chan)_?_ —_sisea, su voz es distorsionada, la mezcla de un ácido y un dulzor putrefacto.

_Siente que él también. _Y que sus uñas negruzcas se clavan de forma dolorosa en su espalda, casi como desgarrándola.

Lo siente a él acercarse. a su oído.

—_Y-o lo sé._

— _¿N-_no sa_bes _querernos Touka_-cha...an?_

El dolor se vuelve real, insoportable, se expande por todos lados (y ni si quiera sabe por donde comenzó). Su pecho arde, como si le hubiesen arrancado los pulmones.

.

Y.

_Y abre sus ojos. _Sentándose en el borde de la cama por impulso, su corazón late casi estallando contra el tórax, el oxígeno de la habitación no es suficiente para sus pulmones, las lágrimas son completamente ácidas para sus párpados (queman para que las deje caer, como venganza).

Hay unos rayos de sol que se cuelan por las persianas, _y queman._

* * *

**N/A=** Creo que esto es lo más incoherente que he escrito, creo. Y el intento de smut (hace añares no escribía mas que un lime), el horror de ahí, y ese final. No sé... Tomates a la izquierda, please.

Quiero dedicarles esto a _Core Chocolate _y _Carito357 _que me hacen sentir menos badficker con sus bellos reviews. (?)

Miu!~


End file.
